


Chewing Gum

by Giaruu



Series: The songs of our life [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jeno hardworking because he's Jeno, M/M, School au but not really, a innocent flower really, also a small ritual for them cuties, and Renjun is a cutie, strugling students au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giaruu/pseuds/Giaruu
Summary: Lee Jeno has a lot to do, he's the best in school, he always helps the others and is a head of the student council.But one day he overslept.And that's alright, because it's his lucky day.Jeno likes to call it" The day I started to dislike Chewing Gum a little less"





	Chewing Gum

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I'm totally in love with Noren, they're so cute and lovable, I can't help but to write fluff and only fluff for them.... Hope you liked it, sorry for mistakes (because there are some for sure), please tell me what do you think, leave kudos and comments! I'm really thankful for it! And also, this small work is the first part of a series.
> 
> *Thoughts are in italics*
> 
> Enjoy!

 

  
Jeno was running, his heavy backpack hitting him painfully as he run down the street to the closest shop he had in his neighborhood. 

_Stupid school for not having a cafeteria._

He thought, looking left and right as he walked across the street. Because of him waking up too late he hadn't had a breakfast, not even a lunch ready to take, because he forgot about that when he passed out after a very stressful and tiresome school day. That's also why he had overslept, even if his alarm clock rang 3 times.

So now, he had to run at full speed to buy some bread and a lunch pack because ahead of him was a day full of lectures on history, literature, philosophy and languages. And also him helping some people from his classes, due to him being the best student and quit eager to get bonus points he oh so needed because he was failing Maths hard, and maybe him helping others will make the lecturers support him a little more in front of the Math teacher. And also he was the head of student council, so he had paper works and other stuff he needed to do before going home. And there was no way he would be getting home before 7 or 8 pm. He knew because of that it would be as tiresome as it was yesterday, or even worse. 

So he had to had something to eat and drink for the whole day. And that's why now panting and sweating he marched into the shop, quickly making his way to the food alley when ready-to-eat meals were. On the way there he got something for breakfast, not really knowing what but he didn't cared because it was food. Despite running to the shop from his house, the adrenaline from the run quickly wore out and now he was feeling low on energy again, so he took an energy drink as well, along with some water for later. After he picked something for lunch he quickly walked up to the Cash register to pay for it all. And there's when he saw it.

The line wasn't so long, really. But the woman in front of him had party planed maybe... or a wedding because the whole grocery tape was filled with food, condiments, even kitchen wear in such a large amount Jeno wondered if she was buying the whole shop. 

_Where were those things even hidden in this small shop?_

Jeno now was feeling like in a comedy because he was sure his fate was laughed upon by some kind of **VERY NOT FUNNY SUPERNATURAL BEING**.  
  
He had less than 40 minutes to pay for his groceries, run out of the market, take a bus and run again to his school in which first class was goddamn **MATHS**. 

And he surely wouldn't leave his food now.

\- You have to be kidding me! - Jeno cried loudly, feeling angry at himself for not waking up ealier or at least making some food the other day. He felt tired, his muscles ached and he was hungry.

\- Sir? Are you ok, Sir? - Jeno heard a small voice calling him, so he looked at the source of it. It was a boy, not really as tall as him, with brown fluffy hair, cute button nose that was a little red and a unsure smile on his pretty face. The boy was looking worried at Jeno with his big, doe-like eyes, his soft cheeks a little pink in color. Very pretty pink the White-Haired boy thought. 

\- I'm not really fine... - Whined Jeno, keeping closer his groceries that tried to sneak out of his tired arms. He had to look very desperate and pitiful when a beautiful stranger is asking him if he's alright. 

\- I have to be in school in like... - Jeno looked at his watch resigned - 30 minutes and the lady in front of me is probably making a party for the whole army squadron... - He added, sighing as he saw not even half of the woman's shopping being checked already.

\- Well, I just came here but...- Answered the other boy also looking at the cash register in slight disbelieve.

\- It's your lucky day. - He added, smiling widely and Jeno rose his brow at his words, surely it was his most unlucky day. When he was about to ask what he was talking about the boy walked away, but not much far. Jeno looked at him as he ,still in his coat and scarf, stood at the second cash register, smiling at the taller boy sweetly.

\- Please come! - He said politely and the cute boy was right. 

Luckily Jeno managed to get to his class on time, well, 2 minutes short but the teacher was not there yet. But because of the help of Renjun, as he learned the name while checking his shopping, it still was only 2 minutes and not a whole lesson. He also got to know that Renjun is new to the job and that he hoped to see Jeno again, but not in this rushed state. Jeno hoped so too.

  
And that's why again, on the next day Jeno waked up ealier, ealier than he needed to actually, ate his breakfast normally, packed his pre-made lunch and walked out of his house. Straight to the small market on the end of his street. 

He had nothing special to buy, in fact he only noticed that he had nothing at all in his hands when he already was walking up to Renjun, waiting for him next to the cash. Today he wore comfortable jeans and a too big sweater, purple in colour. On top of that he had a red apron with the shop logo and his name on the right. He was smiling so sweetly and his brown eyes shone so brightly Jeno could only think about that for a second. So when he actually noticed that he carried nothing, the first thing he though of grabbing was a pack of strawberry chewing gum on the closest stand. And then it was his turn.

\- Hello again! Today you're a lot calmer I see? - Said Renjun, insanely fluffy bangs falling into his eyes, Jeno wanted to brush the hair off but the boy himself was quicker.  
\- Yeah, not running for life. - Jeno answered, smiling in answer to Renjun's sweet smile.  
\- I'm glad then, thank you and come again! - Renjun gave him his chewing gum and the rest of the money.  
\- I will! - Jeno grinned walking out of the shop, his eyes disappearing into small moons as he smiled and Renjun thought it was totally adorable.

Jeno came back next week, and

 _How come I always forget to pick things up before I get to see him?!_

Maybe Jeno was really sleepy that day, because this week classes were especially tough and he got so much homework to do he came to bed after 1 am each night, leaving him with no time to visit the shop what so ever. His fridge was mostly empty, leaving him with couple ramen cups and rice.

This time too he walked to the register bare-handed and the last thing he could grab was the chewing gum before meeting Renjun face that started glowing when the boy saw Jeno. Or maybe the white-haired boy just imagined that.

\- You haven't visited for long, tough days? - Renjun asked taking the small package out of Jeno's hand and for a second Jeno could feel the softness and warmth of his skin.  
\- Very, but luckily today the classes are ending quicker. - Said Jeno, happy for the lectures to be cut short due to the professor being ill. Of course, he wasn't happy that the teacher was ill, but very content that maybe because of that small break Jeno himself won't get sick from overworking.  
\- Thanks to that I can come by later and do some serious grocery shopping. - Muttered the taller boy looking at the small pack of gums he bought. 

_I don't even like chewing gum._

Jeno bit his bottom lip, looking up at Renjun with small blush on his face.

\- Will you be there? - He asked and blushed even more when the boy send him a beautiful smile and nodded.  
\- I will.

 

When doing the big shopping Jeno looked for Renjun at the cash register and when he saw him there, helping a lady, he walked into the shop quickly and collected all the things needed. As he came to the registers, holding a basket full of food and necessary articles, the cute boy was there, patiently waiting.

\- Well, it is really a grand shopping this time! - Said Renjun and began scanning the groceries. This time Jeno learned Renjun was from China and came to Korea to study, but also needed a part time job to manage a living. So he started to work in the small market on his free or short classes days, because it was close to his house and the school. 

\- What are you studying? - Asked curious Jeno, packing the already scanned items.  
\- Art, painting, drawing. That kind of things. - Answered the Chinese, and Jeno thought it suited him well. He also wanted to see his works because he was sure they were beautiful.

_Just like him._

God, was Jeno whipped. 

  
\- The classes are more practical than just plain theory, so I have a lot to do in my house and not really a lot of lectures to listen to in classrooms. - Added Renjun checking the last groceries. Then he made a surprised face.

\- Oh, no gum this time? - He asked and Jeno thought he was joking at first, but the real concern in his voice got the white-haired boy surprised as well. 

And he should have said that yes, this time he doesn't need it, that actually he doesn't even like strawberry chewing gum.

\- Ah, I forgot! - He said instead, picking the small box of the stand and handing it to the Chinese who smiled brightly.  
\- It's like a small ritual for us, don't forget next time! - Renjun sweet voice pierced through Jeno's fluttered heart, and he felt butterflies at his tummy because of the brown haired words and his cheeks covered in crimson as he looked at the smaller boy with shy smile.

Now, Jeno really hoped his friends won't ask why does he has so much chewing gum that he is giving it to them everyday.

  
\- Jeno, terrible news! - Said Renjun as the boy walked up to the cash to pay for his lunch, he looked deeply concerned.  
\- W-what happened? - He asked worried, slowing his steps.  
\- The chewing gum you loved is out of stock! - Answered the Chinese boy, his doe-like eyes filled with sorry and his pretty lips turned down in frown.

Jeno sighed in relief and laughed out loud at the absurd worry that enveloped him at the Chinese boy's earlier words. 

\- Then we had to find a new ritual for us. - He said finally.  
\- Maybe the candy instead? - Asked Renjun innocently looking at the sweets Jeno was buying. His face made Jeno melt in a puddle of affection and protectiveness.

 _Protect this cute human forever_

\- Well, what about going out with me instead? - Said Jeno and yes, he absolutely adored red-faced Renjun. 

 

He also loved the small, shy _Yes_ the boy said next.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
